Si me dejas no vale
by cielphantomville
Summary: Solo en la agonía de despedirnos somos capaces de comprender la profundidad de nuestro amor


¡Buaaa! Estoy que me lleva la tristeza. Hace unos días mientras revisaba mi cuenta, pase por **AMNESIA**, que si ya está concluido, pero, pero… no lo puede resistir y entonces casi se me fue el alma del cuerpo. ¿Por qué? Pues el capitulo 2 no era el correspondiente, sino que un one-shot de Tactics, en pocas palabras que la historia estaba incompleta, luego, me puse a picarle aquí y ya para ver si podía corregirlo y pro error borre un capitulo y luego… luego… bueno quedo tan irreconocible que tuve que borrarlo.

QUE HORROR

Por eso e decidido publicar mi desgracia y preguntar si desean que lo vuelva a subir o ya puedo darlo por muerto.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive

**Si me dejas no vale**

Resumen.

Solo en la agonía de despedirnos somos capaces de comprender la profundidad de nuestro amor

**George Eliot**

.

.

.

.

_La maleta en la cama preparando tu viaje  
Un billete de ida y en el alma coraje  
En tu cara de niño se adivina el enfado  
Por más que te enojas quiero estar a tu lado_

.

Shion aventó dentro de la mochila lo único que poseía, una camisa, un par de guantes, un morralito con el poco dinero que había ahorrado durante todo ese tiempo y por último, pero no menos importante, el gorrito rojo que Nezumi le regalara.

Cerró con molestia su bolso, apretó los papeles en su mano con frustración y coraje, un pasaje a No. 5 crujió en protesta por la acción, hecho un vistazo final al lugar en que vivió tan felizmente al lado del actor. Con las cejas fruncidas ladeo el rostro con desdén, listo para salir.

—¿Adónde cree que va, majestad? —Pregunto el dueño de la vivienda. Acaba de llegar.

—Me largo. —Contesto el albino completamente indiferente, esta vez no actuaba.

—¿Y se puede saber el motivo? —Pregunto intentando parecer ecuánime ante la actitud de Shion.

—Deberías saberlo mejor que yo. ¿Te suena el nombre de Adelis? —Nezumi frunció el seño, ¿a qué venía a colación esa mujer? y ¿por qué Shion sabia de su existencia? —¡Vaya! por tus gestos creo que sí. —Sonrió ladino el de ojos rojos. —Bien, entonces deberías agradecerme el ser tan considerado, te estoy ahorrando la molestia de correrme e inventar una buena excusa.

—¡Shion, espera! Si conozco a esa mujer pero… —titubeo un poco, no podía, no, no quería que el peliblanco se fuera, no permitiría que lo abandonara. —Ella… no entiendo qué tiene que ver ella con tu partida.

—Eres un desvergonzado, y así dices que el mentiroso soy yo. —Exclamo molesto, sus ojitos color sangre hervían de enfado. —Me largo. —Repitió intentando salir de la habitación.

_Y pensar que me dejas por un desengaño  
Por una aventura que ya había olvidado  
No quieres mirarme, no quieres hablar  
Tu orgullo esta herido te quieres marchar  
_

Con una agilidad sorprendente atrapo el brazo el chico, Shion miro a Nezumi extrañado y con ciertas ganas asesinas de asestarle un buen golpe en ese mentiroso y atractivo rostro. Bien se lo advirtió Inukashi, Nezumi era un demonio con disfraz de ángel. No quiso creerle cuando ella le advirtió que al final el roedor lo traicionaría.

—Shion, no te puedes ir así. Ni siquiera entiendo a ciencia cierta el motivo. —Mentira. Lo sabía, ¡claro que lo sabía! Pero necesitaba tiempo, solo unos minutos, unos segundos para pensar que alegar a su favor.

Las dos miradas se encontraron. La gris con incertidumbre y la roja herida.

Adelis no fue sino una de tantas personas que conoció en ese lugar, una más, solo eso, alguien sin relevancia y si había dicho y prometido, jamás pensó en cumplir, cuanto menos que ella se atreviera a aparecerse por su casa. Ahora seguramente Shion ya sabía de aquellos juramentos, que no se tragaría fueron al aire, porque él mismo se había encargado de remarcarle más de una vez que frases como: yo te amo, siempre estaremos juntos y confía en mí; eran importantes y no debían decirse a la ligera, ni a cualquiera.

Con extraña brusquedad y sin mirarle a los ojos, el joven con nombre de flor se soltó del agarre. Ya con más firmeza que antes retomo su camino.

_Si me dejas no vale (si me dejas no vale)  
Si me dejas no vale (si me dejas no vale)  
Dentro de una maleta todo nuestro pasado  
No puedes llevar_

_Si me dejas no vale (si me dejas no vale)  
Si me dejas no vale (si me dejas no vale)  
Me parece muy caro el precio que ahora  
Yo debo pagar_

Shion detuvo sus pasos, junto frente a la puerta, y sin abrirla dijo. —Ella ha venido hoy muy temprano a buscarte. —Comenzó el peliblanco bajando la mirada. —¡Claro! Se ha sorprendido mucho de verme aquí. ¡Ah! Pero no te preocupes, se lo ha tomado con calma cuando le dije que éramos amigos, ella simplemente me pregunto. "Y bien, cuando te marchas." Me ha contado que llevan saliendo desde hace un mes y medio, el mismo tiempo por cierto que llevo en el bloque Oeste, y sobre todo a recalcado que le prometiste… —Shion apretó los puños hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos. —Me voy. —Dijo antes de terminar la oración. Dolía demasiado. —Espero que seas feliz y gracias por todo.

Nezumi abrió la boca sin dejar salir ninguna palabra, ¿que podía decir?

—Ella no es nadie. —Soltó desesperado, no podía creer que por una idiotez como aquella perdería a quien de verdad amaba.

Shion afilo la mirada. —Si no es nadie porque a ella le decías que la amabas, cuando yo te confesé mis sentimientos me llamaste mentiroso, que no confiabas en mí, siempre te has excusado en que, todo lo que haces por mi era como pago a un favor. Bien, entonces quédate tranquilo, ya no me debes nada y a mi forma de ver soy yo quien está en deuda. —Todo lo había dicho gritando, desquitando un poco de su malestar. —Hubiera sido mejor que me dijeras que tenías a alguien y no… maldición, y yo que pensé que podría… que con el tiempo… me largo.

_Deja todo en la cama y háblame sin rencor  
Si yo te hice daño te pido perdón  
Si te he traicionado no fue de verdad  
El amor siempre queda y el momento se va_

Nezumi suspiro, sabía que todo lo que había dicho Shion era cierto. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. No ahora que por fin comenzaba a sentir lo que era amar.

—Shion, deja tus cosas. Hablemos. —Pidió tendiéndole la mano para que la tomara. El albino lo miro indeciso. —Por favor, solo un momento. —Al fin el más bajito suspiro y concedió, pero sin aceptar su mano. —Mira ella…

—No quiero que repitas todas esas promesas, ella se ha encargado de que me las grave, así pues dime, ¿Qué esperas manteniéndome aquí?

—No lo sé. —Respondió sinceramente.

—Entonces, es mejor que me vaya, no quiero ser un estorbo ni tampoco entrometerme en tus asuntos, después de todo somos desconocidos, y tu deseo siempre fue que así siguiera siendo. —Las manos le temblaban, no sabía cuánto más aguantaría las lágrimas que hasta ese momento contenía.

—La razón por la que estuve con ella no tiene que ver contigo, o tal vez sí. Ya ni yo sé. —Shion no interrumpió, dejaría que el otro hablara. —Cuando te traje aquí, ciertamente pensé que podría evitar conocerte, es más, mi idea era buscarte lo más pronto posible algún lugar apartado, yo solo buscaba pagarte un favor. Pero luego, me acostumbre a tu presencia, se sentía realmente bien regresar y es cuchar tu "bienvenido a casa" volvía a tener un hogar. Y esa idea me asusto, si tenía algo, también corría el riesgo de perderlo. Luego vinieron tus palabras, los acercamientos entre nosotros y ya no podía ver a las personas como antes, anteriormente no dudaría en tomar a una mujer si esta se interesaba en mi, pues ellas costeaban unos días la comida, el alojamiento y hasta la ropa, era conveniencia, pero tú lo cambiaste, y nuevamente tuve miedo, cada que intentaba algo deshonesto tu rostro me asaltaba, me encontraba a mi mismo diciéndome, ese tonto diría esto o aquello, y la cosa empeoro, ahora ni las chicas más bonitas llamaban mi atención, en cada una de ellas encontraba un menoscabo, el único defecto era que no eran tú . —Shion se ruborizo, eso sin duda era una confesión. —Ella te mintió, estuvimos juntos antes de traerte aquí, fuimos algo mientras aun no compartía cama contigo. —Sonrió al darse cuenta del doble sentido que podía captarse en sus palabras. —Y le prometí cosas vacías que a muchas otras también, por eso no me gustaba que tu las dijeras, sentía que…

—Yo nunca te mentiría, y nunca te traicionaría, no soy igual a todo el mundo.

—Eso lose.

—¿Entonces? —Y el silencio reino en aquella habitación. 

_Si me dejas no vale (si me dejas no vale)  
Si me dejas no vale (si me dejas no vale)  
Dentro de una maleta todo nuestro pasado  
No puedes llevar  
Si me dejas no vale (si me dejas no vale)  
Si me dejas no vale (si me dejas no vale)  
Me parece muy caro el precio que ahora  
Yo debo pagar_

—Me parece muy caro el precio que me quiere hacer pagar majestad por algo que ya había olvidado. Acaso un castigo más leve no puede ser impuesto a su humilde plebeyo.

—Te daré un castigo apropiado. —Rio relajado el peliblanco, haciendo que Nezumi también perdiera ese aire melancólico. —A partir de hoy tú serás mío. —Shion lo miro con el rabillo del ojo sin moverse de su posición recta. Así que cuando la ceja de Nezumi se arqueo en forma interrogante, sin pensarlo mucho se levanto para plantarle un beso, el actor no reacciono. —Mío, siempre mío.

Nezumi sonrió, al fin y al cabo desde aquella noche hace cuatro años atrás él le pertenecía a Shion, cada trozo de corazón, cada centímetro de su cuerpo y cada destello de su alma. Así que quemas daba si ahora lo aceptaba en voz alta.

—Majestad, le advierto que ser dueño de alguien también implica saciarlo. —Shion se ruborizo. No por las palabras del actor, las cuales no entendió del todo, sino por el hecho de aceptar su proposición.

—Al fin es solo mío. —Susurro anhelante. Se levanto animado a hacer la cena, ya después se preocuparía de devolver sus cosas a su lugar.

Nezumi, rio coqueto, esa noche bien podría desquitar el mes y medio de abstinencia al que había estado sometido. —Con tres rondas bien hechas me conformo. —Pensó con alegría.

Fin.


End file.
